Los planes del nuevo obelisco
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: ManjoumexAsuka JudaixRei::-hola por empezar yu gi oh gx no me pertenece ni nunca me pertenecera , solo es un fic de una fanatica que le encanta este anime.y mi historia trata de la socierdad de la luz obeliscos blancos y sus respectibos planes...espero que les encanten bye
1. A

El segundo torneo parte 1

Hola chicos bueno por empezar y creo que se han dado cuenta XD este es mi primer fic y por lo tanto espero que les guste :D la verdad es que no suelo ser muy famosa ni nada por el estilo, pero esta vez hare un fic del anime yu gi oh gx , y trata de la sociedad de la luz…bien sabemos que en el anime aparecen solo manjoume , asuka y misawa. Pero esta vez he desidido hacer unos cambios y mezclarlo con el manga de gx , bien no se que saldrá de todo esto pero espero sus mejores crticas lectores :

La llegada del obelisco blanco.

El avión que se dirigía a la academia , se estaba aproximando cada vez mas , y allí en ese avión se encontraban ,un alumno y su profesor que pronto estarán allí para instalarse como principales en la academia profesional

Bien sabemos que hay 3 tipos , los Osiris rojos, los ra amarillos y por ultimo el obelisco azul…pero este obelisco que se esta aproximando cada vez mas a la academia de duelos es incluso superior que el belizco azul ,

Sin embargo…algo siniestro planean hacer en ese lugar.

Sartorius [profesor] : parece que estamos por llegar, solo espero obtener esas dos cartas poderosas tal como el futuro lo indica…le mencionava sus planes a su alumna que por cierto también era complice de este plan.

Rei Saotome[obelisco blanco]: ja…eso espero…desia la chica de cabellos azules algo siniestra con su sonrisa maléfica. Como si hubiese alguna energía que la controlase.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la academia-

-Manjoume por favor un autógrafo ¡…desia una multitud de chicas , en realidad esto no era nuevo por que siempre le pasa lo mismo y ahora que el gano el campeonato que se realizo en la academia mas aun .

El chico de cabellos negros irresistible hacia esas chicas que anciosamente pedían su autógrafo , no podía negarles eso , ya que despoues de todo el estaba acostumbrado a esto e incluso le encantaba que lo admiren pues es un chico fanfarron y por ende no le molestaba la idea.

Pero cerca de allí , asuka observo la escena de esas chicas hasiendo una ronda hacia el pelinegro , luego de ver esto la chica se sonroja y se siente celosa por ello, pues en realidad , ella lo admiraba aun mas que todas esas chicas que anciaban incluso salir con el ,

Asuka: por que siempre me pasa esto…desia la chica ya arta de ver siempre lo mismo todos los dias, entonces se sento y fácilmente sin pensarlo recuerda esa vez cuando ella se hiso fan de su manjoume secreto.

Recuerdos de asuka(y el ganador es manjoume jun¡….mencionava el arbitro y en un aciento viéndolo todo estaban los hermanos Tenjouin bservabdo el duelo .

Ellos se sorprendioero por como un niño pudo ganarle tan fácilmente a ese adulto. Pero la que mas se sorprendió fue asuka le facsinaba la estrategia y como lo havia hecho tan bien . era fantástico pensó ella en ese momento

En la salida del campo de duelos-

Una multitud de niñas estaban pidiéndoles su autógrafo al pequeño jun. Asuka anciaba pedirle uno pero era una niña muy timida y le causaba algo de pudor.

-Vamos asuka , animate….le mencionaba fubunki el hermano mayor de ella para darle animos a que valla

Ella estaba muy sonrojada pero igual junto coraje y fue hacia la multtud de personas y cuando recordó, el alcanzo en verla y esto facilito a la pequeña en pedirle al fin dichoso autrografo.

-h-hola . pu pudes firmarmelo por favor….-desia la chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-claro: menciono el niño, muy simpáticamente con una sonrisa muy linda que hiso enamorar y cautivarla aun mas …-bien cual es tu nombre…-le pregunto a ella dirigiéndole la mirada.

-eh soy asuka tenjouin….desia la menor de la familia con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

-je je . eres muy bonita asuka…desia tambien algo sonrojado el niño pues la verdad es que el también sentía cosas por ella , pero solo la admiraba por lo que sus jos profundidaban , era la primer niña timida que conosio , y eso hiso cautivarlo.

Ella quedo en absoluto shok con un leve sonrojo, pero el pequeño profesional jun no lo noto hasi que siguió hablando…saves me encantaría conocerte asuka pero devo irme adiós¡nos veremos en algun momento¡…desia alejandose de ella y volviedo a la combi donde el estaba constantemente junto a su familia para seguir viajando por el exterior.

Asuka quedo como ipnotizada por sus palabras aun hasta que se acerco fubunki y le preguntara a ella…-hermana has podido conseguir su autógrafo? Hermana hermana….y no podía despertarla de su distraimiento

Volviendo al presente]

Hermana¡…desia fubunki despertando a su pequeña hermana hipnotizada por sus pensamientos con manjoume.

-aahaaa¡ que¡….desia al fin despertando de los recuerdos infantiles que tubo con su pelinegro platónico

-bueno quería invitarte a desayunar juntos pero estabas tan distraída que …pauso un instante fubunki y recordó luego ….aaaah¡..ya se , estabas pensando en manjoume verdad jaja casi se me olvida que eres su gran fan….-desia el chico casi como leyéndole la mente.

ella quería desirle que si , pero al ver aun la multitud de niñas pidiéndole el mismo autógrafo que alguna vez ella le pidió….y mas aun recordando que era una pésima duelista y que no ha podido ganar desde que llego a la academia y no podría compararse nunca jamás con lo grandioso que era el o sus amigos.

-nada fubunki. Dejalo hasi….desia la chica llendose de allí y buscando un lugar para estar sola…

-hey espera hermanita¡…..-mencionava su hermano mayor.

* * *

en la dirección del director recibiendo la bienvenida del nuevo obelisco blanco-

director: es un honor que estén aquí para el nuevo torneo e incluso para instalarse a la academia profesional ,

Sartorius: el placer es mio en que usted confie en mi , y le aseguro que muchos de los niños que están aquí saldrán siendo profesionales tal como usted espera director. Y a pesar de que solo tengo una alumna , le aseguro que muchos de aquí serán igual de profesionales como lo es Blair flannigan…le mencionaba al director cordialmente y presentándole a su alumna.

Director: bien eso es exelente que nuestros alumnos puedan salir de aquí con la mejor calificación de la elite duel y es muy importante para nosotros.

-Por eso nos gustaría si usted nos da permiso recorrer los alrededores de esta maravillosa isla para poder conocer mas ….save por que es necesario que nos orientemos….desia sartorius convenciéndolo para hasi iniciar su plan y encontrar lo mas rápido posible esas dos cartas de espiritus que le interesaba.

Director- por su puesto profesor sartorius ..sientase como en su casa….le mencionaba ofreciéndole confianza al nuevo obelisco.

[en algún lugar fuera de la academia]

Asuka estaba pensando de lo torpre que era en los duelos , ni siuiera duro dos segundos y cuando vio por primera vez a jun deseaba tener un duelo con el , pero luego pensó que seria ridículo, pues el ya no era ese niño que una vez le dijo linda, el ya no poseía esa bellesa en su interior, no valia la pena si quiera estar en la academia. Por eso ella se lebanto y se dirigió a su cuarto para recoger sus cosas e irse y nunca mas tener un duelo con ninguna persona jamas , ella no podía aceptar mas humillacones de las que tenia.

* * *

Cuando ella iba camino rumbo a su habitación , (bueno estaba cerca pero digamos que estaba afuera aun ) se encontró con dos personas , eran extrañas sus actitiudes y su ropa pues….una era una chica mas baja que ella cabello azul, con la misma vestimenta que ella pero con falda blanca y las lineaciones eran celestes.

Pero la segunda persona que estaba al lado de ella era aun mas rara pues tenia el pelo largo peinado sumamente extraños , ojos malvados , colmillos. y cualquiera que lo viese se moria del miedo.

Sartorius- hola como estas? deves ser del obelisco azul verdad? Nosotros somos parte del nuevo obelisco blanco y somos mas avanzados . Dime te gustaría ser parte de nuestro obelisco?- le pregunto sartorius a la menor de los tenjouin …

-rei: soy la unica que esta en este obelisco y la verdad me gustaría tener una compañera…desia muy simpatica esa chica.

-asuka: genial¡ desia asuka pero luego recordó lo torpre que era en los duelos y recordando lo que iva hacer en este momento ella dijo ….pero no va a poder ser por que no soy muy buena en esto y la verdad no sirvo lo siento mucho….desia con la mirada cabizbaja

Sartorius: mirame….desia tratando de dirigirse a los ojos de asuka que estaba profundamente triste.

Asuka vio los ojos brillantes color rojos en ellos y ella se sentía estremecida y sentía una nergia que la controlaba por dentro . y la hacia obligar a cosas que hasta ella no quería hacer

Continuara….

Espero que les alla gustado chicos , en realidad rei saotome solo fue Osiris y obelisco pero desidi hacer una rei write para que disfruten mas de otra personalidad desconosida :D bien espero que vean mi 2 parte será grandioso ¿Qué pasara con las cartas espiritus? Sartorius descubrirá que manjoume y judai las poseen?ah y mi proximo episodio aparecera judai yuki hasi q No se pierdan...jaja que pasara cuando vea a rei? n/n jaja en próximo episodio…..y por favor dejen comentarios no se olviden de eso XD bye bye


	2. B

**Chapter 2: a**

El segundo torneo 2 parte

Hola otra vez lamento hacerlos esperar mucho chicos es que las tareas me tienen loca y pues es muy complicado todo esto pero espero que el primer capitulo les alla gustado , y como les prometi aquí van aparecer sho y judai , personajes que por sierto no estuvieron en mi primer capitulo, pero que ahora si , ya que después de todo sabemos que el objetivo claro de sartorius es poseer no solo la carta de manjoume si no de judai también , slo espero que no les moleste las parejas , XD mil disculpas a quienes no son fan del heterosexual anime. Pero es que se ven tan lindos :33…bueno en fin ahora les dejo la parte en donde había quedado, y verán que lo resumo, por que obviamente no lo van a leer todo , hasi que se los resumi para QUE SE GUIEN Y SE LES AGA MAS FACIL LA ENTRADA CHICOS ACA LES VA:

nueva integrante y una nueva alumna –

* * *

Cuando ella iba camino rumbo a su habitación encontró dos personas , una chica mas baja que ella cabello azul, y la otra persona era aun mas rara pues ,cualquiera que lo viese se moria del miedo.

Sartorius- hola como estas? Dime te gustaría ser parte de nuestro obelisco?-

-rei: soy la unica que esta …desia muy simpatica esa chica.

-asuka: .pero no va a poder ser por que no soy muy buena en esto y la verdad no sirvo lo siento mucho….desia con la mirada cabizbaja

Sartorius: mirame….desia tratando de dirigirse a los ojos de asuka

Asuka vio los ojos brillantes color rojos en ellos y ella se sentía estremecida y sentía una energia que la controlaba por dentro .

* * *

En el patio de la academia judai y sho recorren los alrededores:

Sho: es sorprendente que mi novia no me alla escrito nada aun, y no se cuando piensa venir a la academia….desia muy preocupado el pequeño cabellos celestinos.

Judai: je je ya te escribirá amigo no te preocupes….desia el chico de cabellos castaños sonriéndole y queriéndole dar a su amigo unas palmadas en la espalda , pero sin que se diera cuenta este mismo casi lo empuja.

Sho persivio inmediatamente ese empujon y en esto el dice…-ten cuidado aniki¡….desia el hermano menor del káiser muy enojado pues la palmada no era nada suave

Judai: je lo siento amigo,…desia sosteniendo su mano en la nuca y hasiendo una risita nerviosa..

Luego sho se tranquilizo , tomo un poco de aire, cambio de tema y continuo…-dime judai alguna vez tu te haz enamorado?...le preguntaba al castaño ya que después de todo estaban hablando del tema.

Judai ante esta pregunta sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar y en ese presiso momento no supo que desir hasta que su salvación estaba frente suyo cuando vio a manjoume en ese patio solitario y muy pensativo, hasi que el chico no dudo un solo segundo en hablarle al pelinegro para escapar de la embarazosa pregunta.

Judai: hey jun que hases?...-desia judai acercándose hacia el y captando los jos de manjoume , pero este simplemente les pregunto a ambos chicos Osiris.

-que hacen aquí ustedes dos?...pregunto como siempre frio y cortante con la mirada hacia el costado sin girar si quiera la cabeza,

judai- pues paseando¡ y tu?...desia simpáticamente hacia el pelinegro

manjoume-estos días he tenido un mal presentimiento y la verdad trato de relajarme como pueda….les contaba a los Osiris rojos como siempre de frio y hasta se podía notar que su preocupación ni si quiera se le notaba , pero en el fondo sentía algo extraño. Tal como esa vez que vinieron los estudiantes del intercambio de america

-que? A mi tabien me ha pasado¡,…desia sorprendido el chico de jacketa roja al escuchar lo que jun había contado , por que a el también le paso exactamente igual

Sho- uh? Encerio aniki?...pregunto el pequeño sorprendido por la conversación…

Judai : si pues anoche no pude dormir , pero cuando lo intente tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé con un duelo….

-un duelo?...preguntaba manjoume ancioso por averiguar lo que le estaba pasando a como de lugar.

- si y en ese duelo apareció una chica de cabello azul y vestimenta similar a la de los obeliscos , pero en blanco….desia recordando ese duelo…pero al finalizar mi sueño hubo una luz muy brillante.

-luz brillante…desia en un susurro jun

-una chica?...jaa ya descubri quien es la afortunada¡….desia sho tomandole un poco el pelo a su amigo y respondiendo hasi la pregunta que le hiso al principio.

-oye sho te estas equivocando yo no dije eso¡….desia algo nervioso y enojado…el castaño claros era una persona que no gustaba el romance ni hablar de amor , ni ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

En el nuevo escritorio del obelisco blanco:

Sartorius estaba sentado en su escritorio pensativo , mientras las dos alumnas estaban detrás de el , esperando que su amo les dijera algo.

Sartorius : entre sus pensamientos( jeje genial ahora tengo dos alumnas que convatiran con estas dos personas cada una y pronto al tener esas dos cartas que poseen esos dos espiritus aumentare mi energía y sere inmortal)…luego de sus pensamientos el hombre se paro de su silla y dijo luego-asuka tenjouin ven por favor…llam a su nueva alumna

-si señor…desia asuka completamente ipnotizada por esa energía de la luz

-quiero que me digas quienes son las dos personas que poseen sus respectivos deck con espiritus en ellas….desia el profesor sabiendo ya que asuka conosia a perfeccion quienes eran y por eso surgió la pregunta

-por supuesto…menciono desidida en lo que iva a desir.

* * *

Judai-aah llegaremos tarde a clases¡…desia preocupado el chico desesperado por ir a las clases pues no devia fallar.

Manjoume- je .. cuando eres profesional , no le temes ni a una simple prueba judai….menciono fanfarroneándole al pelos castaños con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ,y sus ojos cerrados.

-aah¡ tu lo dises por que eres de obelisco azul….desia preocupado y enojado por tal fanfarronería hecha por jun.

-no te preocupes aniki ya llegaremos ….desia su pequeño amigo dándole animos para que no decaiga.

Pero luego la preocupación de judai y la atención de manjoume se concentraron en lo que acababan de ver frente sus ojos,sho también se sorprendió en ver que asuka poseía una vestimenta distinta a la que habitualmente posee.

Pero en realidad lo que mas llamo la atención de judai es en ver otra vez a la chica que ayer tubo en sus sueños , pues tal cual estaba allí.en ese presiso momento judai sintió una terrible sensación dentro de su corazón, pero luego de 54 segundos pudo calmar ese extraño sentimiento.

Rei: hola me presento. Mi nombre es rei saotome, nueva estudiante de aqui y miembro del obelisco blanco…dijo la chica acercándose mas y mas a ellos junto con asuka…pero no hace falta que se presenten chicos ja , ustedes deven ser los tontos duelistas que se creen genios sin si quiera poseer esta vestimenta y ser parte del obelisco blanco….desia ahora muy maléfica y atacando a los tres duelistas mejores que tenia la eite duel.

-oye niña quien te crees que eres y que son todas esas estupideces que estas diciendo?...mencionava el pelinegro furioso por la actitud de rei.

- como es que tu asuka tienes una amiga tan antipatica?...le dirigió la mirada profunda a asuka , pero ela no tenia consiencia aguna de sus verdaderos sentimientos al igual que rei

- no hables mal e mi amiga o si no veras….desia muy desafiante hacia jun y defendiendo a la peliazul

Luego rei coloco la mirada hacia ese chico ue realmente ya le estaba fastidiando todas sus preguntas y dijo para provocarlo aun mas….-majoume jun no?...je je ….rio un momento maléficamente y continuo…-he oído que tu fuiste derrotado por quien aquí llaman el káiser verdad?...eres patético , saves yo en tu lugar lo hubiera vencido.,,…desia captando mas odio hacia el .

-eres una….pero fue interrumpdo por judai que dijo:

-ya basta niña callate fue capaz de ganarme a mi y a casi todos en esta academiahasta en convertirse en el campeón de esta academia…le menciono acercándose mas a ella y mientras eso ocuria rei pudo observar al espíritu de kuriboh al lado de el…

Rei: (entre sus pensamientos) tiene un kuriboh, balla chico guapo, ja has logrado convencerme judai yuki….-esta bien ,

-judai- bien que? Pregunto confundido el castaño.

-mañana a la tarde te espero e un duelo tu judai y yo, y veremos que tan fuerte eres idiota…mencionava rei luego junto a asuka retirándose de alli

-rayos yo quería un duelo con esa mocosa para hacer que se arrepienta de lo ue me dijo…mencionava el pelinergo furioso por tal discusión….

Judai- tego un sentimiento muy extraño….mencionaba judai colocando su mano en el corazón y sintiendo como su corazón estaba palpitando a cada segundo , pero esta vez no era una sensación fea , al contrario.

Manjoume y sho:: que?¡

Continuara…..

Bueno hasi termina mi segundo cap espero que les alla gustado y ya saben espero sus criticas aun XD bueno tendre pasiencia …ahhh :D y para los fans de los duelos mi 3 capitulo como verán habrá un duelo entre judai y rei y espero ue les guste por lo pronto no pondré el deck original de rei , por que en la sociedad de la luz tienen sus cartas y vere que ago XD quiero aclarar ante todo que yu gi oh gx no me pertenece y se ue lo que ago no esta bien , pero es ue me hubiera gustado que fuera hasi

Hasta el próximo cap bye

^^PD: volvi a corregir los herrores pronto hare lo mismo con el fic de pandora hearts y agradesco rotundamente sus comentarios n.n


	3. c

El segundo torneo parte 3:

Hola seguidores o no de este fic :3 , lo siento mucho por no subir este cap antes T.T es que la escuela me tiene loca con el asunto de los exámenes en fin…también quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecer todos los comentarios que han dejado ^o^ estoy altamente agradecida con eso….es

mas no espere tener tantos en tan poco tiempo

En este episodio verán un duelo entre judai y rei en el cual se define si judai ganara o no este duelo, les prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo posible para que sea un duelo interesante

* * *

Un duelo y una decisión:

En la gran y casi vacía habitación de las chicas del dormitorio blanco , rei no podía dormir al recordar a judai tanto en su sueños anteriores como en aquella tarde cuando lo reto a un duelo junto con sus impulsos para definir quién era mejor.

A ella realmente en el fondo de su corazón no le importaba en lo más mínimo saber quién era el/la mejor de la academia…lo que a ella realmente le importaba era otra cosa y no precisamente ese duelo.

Rei: asuka¡….despierta¡…-decía la peli azul para informarle algo importante que cambiaria el destino del obelisco blanco

Asuka levantándose aun casi dormida cogiendo su rostro con la mano..-que necesitas Rei?

…..

* * *

En la habitación de judai:

El chico de cabellos castaños estaba mirando hacia la ventana y preguntándose ¿cómo serán los resultados mañana?.¿Que será de el si pierde ese duelo?.Entre otras innumerables preguntas…en especial lo que le estaba pasando cada vez que la veía a su actual rival

-aniki que estás haciendo a estas horas despierto?...- Preguntaba el hermano menor del káiser y por supuesto su mejor amigo

-Judai: es que no entiendo varias cosas sho y eso no me deja tranquilo

-sho: aaaah te refieres al duelo con tu novia mañana? …decía sonriendo

-judai: heeey ella no es mi novia…-le contesto bastante sonrojado.

-sho: era una broma aniki…-le decía iñandole un ojo…-pero a mí también me preocupa además que asuka decida juntarse con ella…

-judai: ah tienes razón además me sorprendió que la defendiera tanto sin ni siquiera conocerla

-sho: y no solo eso sino que proviene del obelisco blanco según esa niña nueva y ni siquiera existe..

-judai: hablas en serio?...decía sorprendido porque nunca se ha detenido a pensar cuantos obeliscos hay en la academia (por alguna razón esta como osiris rojo u.u )

-sho: claro jaden¡ solo hay 3 nosotros los Osiris , los ra amarillos y los azules, que acaso no lo savias?

-judai: jeje creo que se me paso un poco de largo.

-sho: jaja eres un tonto jaden….decía bromeándole…-es mejor que vallamos a dormir para el duelo de mañana…

-judai: si jeje..dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

-Rei y judai: a duelo¡….decían sorprendidos y confundidos por sus sentimientos..pero aun así debían terminar de una vez con este duelo o pesadilla como lo quieran llamar

Rei: empiezo yo, invoco a la doncella de la luna violeta, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Judai:bien aquí voy….saca una carta y luego dijo con firmeza en su voz..- invoco al héroe elemental neos y pongo una carta de defensa invocando a kuriboh¡ y los unire con polimerización para formar a : winged kuriboh…ataca directamente mi monstruo a tu doncella

Rei: no tan rápido muñeco , activo mi carta boca abajo…(doncella enamorada)

Judai: pero los puntos de ataque de mi winged kuriboh son más fuertes que los de esa carta?¡

Rei: esta carta no tiene muchos puntos de ataques lo sé pero tiene una habilidad muy especial que hace que tu winged kuriboh pierda fácilmente puntos de vida

-judai: no puede ser¡…decía my serio judai y pensaba que por más que sintiera cosas por ella no podía olvidar que esto era un duelo y no resistía perder.

-rei; no me crees? Míralo por ti mismo…

Cuando winged kuriboh iba directamente atacar a la doncella utilizo su habilidad especial de amor para así enamorar la carta :P…

Detrás del campo de duelo:

-jun: balla que tonta habilidad…desia serio y con los brazos cruzados como siempre

-sho: vamos aniki tu puedeeeess¡…decía el menor de los truesdale apoyando a su mejor amigo..luego su mirada se concentro del otro lado fuera del campo que había un tipo demasiado extraño con la misma vestimenta que rei y asuka….-quien será ese tipo? Decía en un susurro.

-Jun: ahora te dedicas a hablar solo? Que patético…le mencionaba al chico de cabelos celestes.

-sho: no manjoume mira a ese tipo…le indicaba al pelinegro

-jun: yo jamás lo había visto antes en mi vida…decía sorprendido al igual que sho…

-sho: yo tampoco, además estoy seguro que el está detrás de todo esto….decía casi con una mirada seria.

-jun: de que hablas?

-sho: que el alejo nuestra amistad con asuka, ahora entiendes?...

El pelinegro bajo la mirada al suelo…después de ver a asuka apoyando a rei justo al lado de el.

Lugo se detuvo a pensar un instante de que se sorprendió mucho aquel día cuando ella lo ataco para defender a la peli azul que ni siquiera conocía, pero a la vez havia una energía muy potente que sintió en ese momento por asuka, un sentimiento extraño , como que si esas palabras , ese grito hacia él era un pedido de algo que él no entendía aun.

EN EL DUELO:

-judai: aaaaaaaaaaaah¡….-decía casi derrotado por esas dos doncellas que tenia rei en su campo, todo lo intento pero nada podía hacer…-es inútil¡mientras esas doncellas estén en su campo me será difícil derrotarla, si tan solo hubiera una carta mujer que me ayude a derrotarla.

-sartorius: perfecto, cuando judai sea derrotado tendré alado kuriboh con migo y mi plan de conquistar el mundo será más pronto de lo que creí….decía pensando , y luego se volteo para ver a jun y dijo a si mismo…- solo me faltas tu dragón de la luz y la oscuridad .

* * *

Gomen por tan largo capítulo, u.u como verán resumí un poco el duelo juntándolo con el episodio 20 o 19 del duelo de rei y judai original pero le hice algunos cambios para que quede genial por que como verán en este fic por lo menos judai no tiene ninguna chica ^^¡ jeje ¡ como lograra judai derrotar a rei? No e pierdan mi próximo capitulo:

"La ayuda de una extraño amigo"


End file.
